The field of the invention is exercising devices and the invention relates more particularly to exercising devices for exercising a user's biceps, triceps, deltoids and laterals.
Numerous devices have been devised for arm exercising. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,799. This device utilizes a spring loaded pair of arms pivoted at the user's elbow. Resistance is created by a spring. As one exercises one's arm the spring only works the user's biceps and the device must be reconfigured to exercise a user's triceps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,665 shows an exercising device which utilizes a breaking system using planetary gears. The device is designed to contact the limbs adjacent a joint and because of the positioning of collars adjacent the joint would exert substantial strain against the limbs. This is because the collars are very close to the joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,769 shows a wrist and forearm exercising apparatus which utilizes a spring and pivoted handle. It is limited to the exercising of a forearm.